


Lip Gloss

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had been getting mad a lot lately. It was an unspoken rule that Richard was allowed to go to the coffee shop if Jim was mad. When he started throwing things was the sign that the rule was in effect. He’d been there every afternoon until it closed for nearly a month now.</p>
<p>“Why are you always alone?” a girl asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

Jim had been getting mad a lot lately. It was an unspoken rule that Richard was allowed to go to the coffee shop if Jim was mad. When he started throwing things was the sign that the rule was in effect. He’d been there every afternoon until it closed for nearly a month now.

“Why are you always alone?” a girl asked. Richard glanced up before blushing and looking back down to his book.

“I… ah, I like being alone,” he muttered, trying to ignore he closeness on the couch next to him. She was absolutely  _gorgeous_  and smelled like artificial strawberries. She was wearing a too tight purple t-shirt that made her stomach look a bit pudgy but pulled on her breasts and made Richard want to stare.

“But not everyday,” she said and giggled, only moving closer. Richard swallowed and shook his head without thinking.

“Uh…. My boyfriend yells a lot, he…” Richard swallowed the last bit of his sentence as she only moved closer.

“You don’t have a boyfriend,” she said and Richard’s blush only deepened.

“N-no,” he admitted. “I have a brother and  _he_ yells a lot and I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

She was practically sitting on his lap now and he hoped to god she wouldn’t, his trousers were a bit too tight for that to go unnoticed. She pressed sticky, glossed lips to his cheeks and smiled at him, her teeth were bright and a bit crooked and her smile was near overwhelming.

“Want to come back to my place tonight?” she asked.   
“Wh-what?” he asked. “I-isn’t a… A coffee shop n-not really the place to b-be looking for sex?”

She laughed. A hearty, full laugh that came from her stomach and fluttered from her lips like birdsong.

“Of course not. Well, maybe if you want to, by the end of the evening. I’m thinking just take out and some wine. Maybe a movie, if you’d like. I see your bruises and you’re so gorgeous, no one should be hitting that precious face of yours.”  
Richard was probably scarlet by now and he could only nod slightly and close his book. It was just dinner, if she tried to have sex with him he’d say no. It was easy. It would be alright. Jim would understand.

—-

They ate pizza and watched the Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, both agreeing that they liked the book a lot better and that the writing could have been better and Zaphod Beeblebrox was far too overdone.

Richard drank one too many glasses of wine but Jim never let him drink and it was a good bottle of red. Everything was fuzzy and she looked so beautiful. She’d let her hair down from the tight ponytail and it fell in ringlets around her shoulders, light brown with hints of gold and dirty blonde. Her eyes were dark brown, but not as dark as Jim’s. Hers were milk chocolate and Jim’s were shadows.

The first time they kissed it tasted like tomato sauce and salt. Then it started to taste like her and Richard thought he was only getting drunker as she pushed him down onto the couch.

Then she sat up and tugged off her shirt and bra, tossing them onto the ground and Richard gasped when he saw her breasts. Pale and her nipples were pink and perked. She leaned back down before he could touch, though, and started kissing him again. Her lip gloss was smearing across his mouth and face and she was undoing his trousers.

“You don’t happen to have a condom, do you?” she asked. Richard blinked a few times, trying to focus on her but all he could think of was how beautiful she was, how the light should be dimmed and bouncing off her hair instead of how bright everything was.

He thought he was probably drunk. He should probably call Jim to come save him.

Richard shook his head and tried to say something but couldn’t find his ways around his tongue.

She giggled and kissed him again before tugging at him, pulling him into the bedroom, digging in her drawers and giving him time to pull his trousers and pants off as she positioned herself on the bed.

Was it normal for girls to have condoms in their room? Richard thought idly, taking it from her and rolling it awkwardly on his penis. He and Jim never used condoms and he’d never had sex with anyone else before.

“You’re so shy,” she giggled and Richard laughed too, thinking he just wanted to kiss her.

“I… Uh, h-haven’t really…”

She laughed at him.

“A virgin?” she giggled and Richard swallowed down the embarrassment.

“N-never really… No one has ever wanted to before.”

“You’re really adorable,” she said and moaned, lifting her hips into the air. “Touch me,” she begged. “Please.”

Richard crawled forward, not sure what to do, moving a hand up her thigh, closer to her hips, closer to her vagina.

Is that what he could call it in his head? Jim always told him that if he wanted to sound good in bed to not sound so technical. Cunt, maybe. Pussy.

Richard rubbed his thumb against her, pressing tentatively inside her. She moaned and was warm and wet around him. He pressed more fingers inside of her, listening to her gasp.

She made different sounds than Jim ever did, he always sounded guttural and animal like and she sounded…. dainty. Like he was whispering instead of shouting.

“Just fuck me,” she hissed finally, sitting up and pushing him down so he was laying on the bed.

“I… I don’t..” Richard started to say but he was ignoring him, spreading her legs and sinking down around his cock. They both moaned and she started moving, rocking her hips against Richard, leaning down and holding his face and kissing him. She wasn’t as rough as Jim ever was and it felt more like making love than anything ever had before.

He came first, with a low groan and she kept moving, her hands moving down to touch herself until she came too, spasming around him, making him squeal with sensitivity.

It felt even hazier afterwards as she rolled off of him and chuckled. Low, seductive. He giggled too, a more high pitched and hysterical laugh.

“Are you staying the night?” she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. Her breathe tickled against his chest. She pressed kisses to his jaw.

“Why not?” he said and pressed kisses to her no longer glossy lips.

—-

When he woke up he was hung over and alone. There was a not on the table.

_I forgot I had work in the morning. I hope you can see yourself out._

Richard realized he didn’t even know her name. He didn’t want to go home, back to Jim but there wasn’t anything he could do now. He gabbed his book off the coffee table and walked outside, hailing a cab and realizing he didn’t have any money.

Jim was waiting for him outside. He paid the cabbie. They didn’t talk. Jim looked as hung over as he was.

When they got inside, Jim sat on the couch and Richard dropped to his knees in the middle of the living room floor, his head bowed in submission.

“What am I going to do with you?” Jim asked, exasperatedly. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Richard choked out, tears brimming in his eyes. He felt like he might throw up on the carpet. His head was throbbing.

“You’re not,” Jim chirped in reply, standing up and backhanding Richard. Richard’s head snapped to the side and he stayed like that until Jim clicked his tongue and Richard brought his head back up.

“Hurt me,” Richard begged. “Please. I deserve it.”

Jim looked at him and chuckled. “No. You don’t.”

Richard started to cry then. “I didn’t mean to fuck her. I was drunk and she was… She…”

Jim shook his head. “Anywhere within a two mile radius think you’re a child molester so you can’t leave when I yell now. You have to hide, bunny. Hide from the big bad wolf.” Jim cracked a scary grin and started cackling.

Richard tried to stop crying but he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine, hon. Haven’t been fucking you lately. I will later.” Jim looked him up and down then nodded. “You stay here. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Jim grabbed his jacket and he left Richard kneeling on the floor, knowing he couldn’t move because there were cameras ad hating himself for what he’d done. He’d make up for it, though Jim would forgive him. Jim always took him back.


End file.
